DPA19
(Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition (Japanese: 激震! アカギの野望!! The Ground Shakes! Akagi's Ambitions!!) is the nineteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot After Mitsumi admits defeat to Hareta's "Piplup and Regigigas Hang Ten Surf", Cyrus turns to leave, telling Jupiter that 'it' is complete, and that he'll leave the current situation to her. Hareta is amazed by how awesome that battle was, with Piplup being the only one still able to move. Mitsumi then tells Hareta that he has become truly strong, and pushes him forward onto a warp panel to pursue Cyrus. She continues to speak with him via intercom, telling him where Cyrus has gone, he asks why she isn't coming and she replies that the final opponent is all his. After turning off her headset, she turns to address Jupiter, asking if her Eevee and the Gym Leaders have been released. Jupiter replies that they have as they no longer have any use for them, however before they head to Mt. Coronet to complete their plans, they must destroy this building to protect Team Galactic's secrets, along with Mitsumi as well. Mitsumi is fine with dying here, because she knows that Hareta will pull through. Meanwhile, Hareta confronts Cyrus and asks him what happened to the others. He tells him that they're all safe and released, except Mitsumi who is to die in the building's destruction. Hareta tries to turn back, but the warp panel no longer works. As Cyrus wanders off, Hareta yells at the warp panel, begging it to work, however Piplup forces him to follow Cyrus instead, reminding him of Mitsumi's request to defeat him. As Hareta gives chase to where Cyrus went, he finds the captive lake guardians held within some devices drawing upon their energy to create the Red Chain. Cyrus explains the purpose of the Red Chain and how he plans to use it with Dialga to create an ideal new world, however Hareta doesn't understand a word he says. Cyrus then decides to dumb down his explanation to "Using the Red Chain drawn from these three, I shall be able to use Dialga's power to become a God". As Hareta leaps into action to try to stop Cyrus, he is pinned down by Saturn's Rhyperior. Hareta calls upon Piplup to attack, however his battle with Mitsumi has stretched its power to its limits. After Hareta is pinned down, Cyrus resumes his explanation saying that once the chain is formed he shall head to Mt. Coronet, and rid the world of its problems. Suddenly, Hareta manages to throw Rhyperior across the room, destroying the containers holding the Lake trio captive. However, the Red Chain is already complete. Cyrus asks Hareta about his hatred for him, but Hareta rises to show tears in his eyes. Cyrus may always be doing bad things, but Hareta has never hated him. All he ever wanted from Cyrus was another awesomely heated battle, one that would get their hearts racing. Cyrus finds that once again, he finds his resolve wavering slightly before this child as Saturn warns him that it's dangerous to stay much longer before the building explodes. Just before leaving, Cyrus tells Hareta that he shall give him a chance, leaving a Master Ball for him. Cyrus then tells Hareta that if by any chance he should escape the building alive, he should bring that Master Ball with him to Mt. Coronet. As the Galactic helicopter leaves, Hareta is left to try to find his way out, but he can't see an exit with all this smoke around... However a shadowy figure can be seen. Outside the building, Riley is looking after the released Gym Leaders. As Byron regains consciousness, he realizes that Hareta isn't present, Riley tells him not to worry and that 'he' will take care of things after their recent training with him as Jun emerges from the smoke riding a Dragonite, along with an unconscious Hareta and Mitsumi, as well as Mitsumi's Eevee that was held hostage. With everyone finally out of the danger of the exploding HQ, Piplup is still in bad condition. Mitsumi then explains that this is because of an Everstone, it was placed on Piplup at the start of their journey under the reasoning that Hareta's natural skills would increase quicker if working with weaker Pokémon. The plan was to have the stone removed before a confrontation with Cyrus, however things didn't work out that way and Piplup now has too much power for its body to handle. After the stone is removed, Piplup suddenly evolves into Empoleon! Hareta is greatly impressed and decides to head off again. Jun tells him that he needs his rest first, but Hareta replies that while he may be all beat up, the battle isn't over yet. His new destination, Mt. Coronet! Major events * Hareta wins his battle with Mitsumi using the "Piplup and Regigigas Hang Ten Surf". * Cyrus moves to set the final phase of his plans in motion. * Mitsumi sends Hareta after Cyrus to stop him from achieving his goals. * Jupiter tells Mitsumi that she has released the Gym Leaders, but she must remain at the base as it is destroyed, in order to protect Galactic secrets; Mitsumi is fine with dying as she knows that Hareta will be able to stop Team Galactic's plans. * Hareta discovers the plan for Mitsumi to die in the building's destruction, but the warp panel leading back no longer works and reminds him of her final wishes for him to defeat Cyrus. * Cyrus is able to form the Red Chain using the lake guardians as Hareta is held back by Saturn's . * After being moved by Hareta's feelings again, Cyrus leaves him with the Master Ball, telling him to come to Mt. Coronet if he survives the current ordeal of the HQ's destruction. * Hareta and Mitsumi are saved by . * Piplup evolves into and then into as Hareta now heads to Mt. Coronet. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Jun's) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ; newly evolved) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Cyrus * Jupiter * Saturn * Riley Pokémon * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Jun's) * (Saturn's) * * * * (silhouette) Trivia Errors * In the English version, B-2 is incorrectly referred to as "The buttman of [[Team Rocket|Team Rocket]]". Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA19